


In Sickness

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-19
Updated: 2000-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray needs Fraser.This story is a sequel toForever Love.





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

Views to:

My second attempt at a slash story so please don't throw any bricks! The story sort of follows on from Forever Love.

IN SICKNESS

By Callie

Stanley Raymond Kowalski sat at his messy file covered desk, but it wasn't his backlog paperwork on his mind, it was Constable Benton Fraser. A small smile played on his lips and a warm glow enveloped his body when he thought of the Mountie. His lonely life had changed so much since that day two months when he and Fraser had declared their love for each other. He still had trouble believing that the Mountie wanted and loved him, but Fraser had moved into his apartment and his heart. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret explaining that it was no longer appropriate for Fraser to live at the Consulate so he was moving into the small second bedroom of Ray's apartment. Their friends and colleagues had simply accepted the reason without question. Ray smiled to himself again; the Mountie's clothes resided in the small bedroom, but Fraser snuggled up to him each night sharing the large double bed. 

His thoughts turned to the weekend that he, Fraser and Dief had spent at a cabin outside the city. They had enjoyed just being together, taking the wolf for long walks in the surrounding countryside. The remoteness of the woods had meant that they could freely hold hands without fear of being seen. They had spent their days talking, cuddling and even dancing. Their evenings had been filled with making passionate carefree love. He grinned at the memory; Fraser made him feel loved and wanted. He was startled out of his day dream by the telephone ringing.

"Squad room. Vecchio," he said grinning foolishly as he heard Fraser's voice on the other end.

"Hello Ray," Fraser said. "I was just ringing to see how you are feeling."

"I'm good Frase. Don't worry. It's only a silly cold," Ray smiled. He had caught a cold during their weekend out of the city, and Fraser had been fussing over him like a mother hen ever since. "Don't worry about me."

"Well I do worry Ray. You were coughing all night," Fraser replied. "It's about time you had someone to worry and care about you."

Ray swung his chair around turning his back to the squad room. "It works both ways ya know. I worry and care about ya too," Ray whispered softly. "Been thinking of ya all morning."

Fraser cleared his throat. "As have I Ray. He changed the subject quickly. "You have remembered that I will be home late tonight, haven't you?" he reminded.

"Yeh Frase. Ya told me this morning. Did ya think I'd forget?" Ray said feigning a hurt tone in his voice.

"No. Well yes. But it gave me a good excuse to call you and hear your voice," Fraser replied.

"Been thinking about the weekend. Can we go again?" Ray asked. "Just ya, me and Dief."

"As soon as your cold has gone, we will go back to the cabin. I enjoyed it as well, especially the nights," Fraser's voice turned husky with desire. 

Ray blushed despite himself. "Do ya have to work late?" he asked hopefully. "I could show ya a good time."

Fraser giggled. "Yes I do. I'm sorry. Now promise me you'll take some of that cough medicine, and have an early night."

"Yes Mum," Ray teased. "I'll keep your side of the bed warm."

Ray grinned as he heard Fraser catching his breath. "I have to go now. I love you Ray," Fraser said. 

"I love ya too," Ray whispered. "Hurry home." Ray hung up the phone swinging around to face his desk a silly grin on his face. Looking up, he came face to face with Stella Kowalski. He blushed despite himself. "Stell," he murmured. 

She was glaring at him, an angry expression on her face. "Have you finished canoodling on the telephone Detective?" she spat at Ray her hands on her hips.

"Eavesdropping don't become ya Stell," he said quietly. He started to cough so he took a quick sip of his lukewarm coffee.

Stella studied her ex-husband carefully. He hadn't heard her walking up behind him; he had been too engrossed in his conversation. Stella had noticed a change in Ray over the last two months; he seemed happier and no longer jumped up when she entered the squad room. She hated to admit it to herself but she had always felt she had a certain kind of power over him. She secretly liked the attention he always gave her, and she didn't want to believe that Ray had replaced her in his heart. "I've been calling you all weekend. Where were you?" she said narrowing her eyes at him. 

"Away," he answered simply. "What did ya want me fer?"

"Your notes on the Carter case," she demanded. "Your Lieutenant promised me them last week."

Ray rummaged around his desk finding the notes. "Here ya go," he offered the file to his ex-wife. He took another sip of his coffee in an effort to stifle a coughing fit.

Hiding her surprise that Ray actually had the file to hand, Stella chose to glare at him instead. "Who were you talking to?" she asked as she idly flicked through the file.

"A friend," Ray answered vaguely turning back to his paperwork ignoring Stella's gaze.

Ray's avoidance of her questions started to anger Stella. "A girl friend," she asked studying her ex-husband's face carefully.

"Ya told me to get on with my life. So I am," Ray said studying a file.

Stella's heart fell; Ray was in love with someone else. "It won't last,"she retorted heartlessly. 

At the comment, Ray snapped his head up sharply. "What?" he snapped. 

"You heard me. I said it won't last," Stella repeated coldly. "You're a screw up Stanley Raymond Kowalski. You screwed up our marriage with your stupid demands for children." Ray's face paled at his ex-wife's harsh words. "So it stands to reason you'll screw up this new relationship given time," Stella hissed unkindly.

Ray continued to stare at Stella unbelieving. He felt tears pricking at his eyes, and decided to get a coffee in an effort to escape from her cruel words. "I'll see ya around Stella," his voice cracked slightly.

Stella saw the look on Ray's face and savoured the moment of triumph knowing she still had the power to hurt him when it suited her. "You don't deserve anyone to love you," she whispered as he hurried past her. "She'll see how stupid and needy you are in time."

**************

With Dief at his heels, Fraser let himself into the darkened apartment quietly not wanting to wake Ray. Removing his tunic and stetson he carefully put them away in the closet. Fraser started to tiptoe towards the bedroom when he noticed his partner asleep on the couch. "Oh Ray. I told you not to wait up," he sighed to himself in exasperation.

He moved around the couch to wake his lover. In the dim light, he could see that Ray was paler than usual, and his face exhibited tear tracks. He frowned in concern as Ray coughed in his sleep. Bending over the sleeping form. "Ray," he whispered gently shaking the slender man.

Ray mumbled as he opened his eyes. Looking up, he rubbed at his eyes. "Ben," he muttered. Fraser didn't fail to notice the redness of the blonde's eyes; he had definitely been crying. Fraser immediately became protective moving to sit next to Ray. "Why didn't you go to bed?" he gently scolded.

Ray rubbed at his eyes again."I was waiting fer ya," he coughed softly.

"Are you alright?" Fraser asked anxiously. "Have you taken some medicine?"

"Yeh. Don't fuss Frase. I'm good," Ray lied and tried to smile but it didn't reach is blue eyes. "Just kinda tired."

"Come on. Let's go to bed," Fraser suggested pulling Ray off the couch. Dief jumped onto the couch as the two men headed towards the bedroom. Ray undressed silently and slipped into the bed. He turned on his side, his back to Fraser.

Fraser frowned. "I'm just going to get a shower," he said stripping off his own clothes. Ray remained silent, and Fraser made his way to the bathroom. 

Turning on the shower, Fraser let the warm water pound his body as he thought about Ray. Fraser felt a stab of confusion; Ray had been so happy when he had called him that morning talking animatedly about their weekend. He wondered what could have happened to make his gentle Ray so miserable that he had sat alone in the darkened apartment and cried. Fraser's heart lurched; he loved the slender detective with all of his heart. This gentle loving man had opened his apartment, his arms and his heart giving his love freely. Despite his partner's tough exterior, Ray needed to know that he was loved and needed, and Fraser couldn't bear to see him unhappy.

Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and quickly towelled himself dry. Neatly hanging up the towel, he moved towards the bedroom. The street lights threw a dim light across the room through a crack in the curtains. Fraser glanced towards the bed noting with alarm that Ray's thin body was trembling, and he was trying to muffle the sounds of his crying into the pillow. 

Fraser sat on the edge of the bed pulling and tugging at the slender detective. Ray tried to bury his head deeper into the pillow, but the Mountie persisted until he drew his lover into his warm embrace. Ray hid his face into Fraser's shoulder and sobbed. "Ray. Ssshhh," he soothed rubbing Ray's back gently. "Please tell me what is wrong? Let me help," Fraser said tenderly kissing the blonde hair.

"Can't," Ray choked on his tears. "You'll think I'm stupid."

Fraser pushed Ray away from him. Looking deeply into his partner's blue eyes brimming with unshed tears, "You are not stupid. You are my beautiful gentle Ray. And I love you," he said tenderly caressing his face.

Ray searched Fraser's face looking for signs of teasing or contempt, but found only love and affection shining from the Mountie's eyes. His heart reeled with love for this man. "Stella said ya would hate me in the end," he murmured eventually his head dropping.

"You told Stella about us?" Fraser asked surprised.

"No, course not. We agreed we wouldn't tell anyone. But she kinda heard me on the telephone to ya this morning. Figured I got a girlfriend. Told me I was a screw up, and would screw up the relationship in the end," Ray admitted softly. "Said I didn't deserve to be loved by anyone."

Fraser pulled Ray into his embrace again silently hating Stella for hurting his lover so badly. "Oh Ray. Of course, you deserve to be loved," he whispered. "By me."

Ray drew back from the embrace. "It's just..... just I want us to work. Ya and me. It feels so...... so right. I want us to be together for always. But Stella's right, I'll mess it up and you'll go away," Ray's voice cracked slightly. He looked up at Fraser earnestly. "And I don't want ya to go away."

Fraser kissed Ray lightly on the forehead. "Ray. Listen to me," he said gently caressing his partner's cheek with the back of his hand. "Life has no guarantees. We both have dangerous jobs." Ray's eyes became fearful so Fraser continued to caress his face soothingly. "But I know this. For the first time in my life, I know what I want."

"Ya do," Ray interrupted a hopeful expression replacing the fear in his eyes.

"Yes Ray, I do. I want you. I know we belong together for always," Fraser murmured.

"But Stella...," Ray started to say biting at his bottom lip.

Fraser put his fingers on Ray's lips silencing him. "Stella doesn't know you like I do. Perhaps she is now beginning to realise what she has lost. And I have noticed just recently that she goes out of her way to be unkind to you," Fraser kissed Ray lightly on the lips. "You are a kind and caring man. I love you and I will never leave you. I promise."

Ray wiped at his eyes. "I'll never leave ya either. I love ya Ben." Fraser closed his eyes hugging the slender man to his warm body. He started to lick Ray's neck and shoulder. Ray moaned in delight, his tears forgotten. Encouraged Fraser moved around to his lips. Sucking at Ray's bottom lip, his tongue requested entry. The two men kissed passionately, their tongues licking and sucking at each other.

"Make love to me," Ray moaned into Fraser's mouth.

Fraser pushed Ray backwards onto the bed climbing on top of the smaller man. Ray closed his eyes as Fraser licked his way down to his nipples. Fraser sucked hard on the right nipple making Ray arch his back off the bed. "I love you Ray," he sighed against the pale skin. Turning his attention to the other nipple, Fraser swirled his tongue all around it gently. Licking his way back up Ray's body, Fraser captured his lover's lips nipping at the lower one making the detective moan with desire. He covered Ray's mouth with his own and the partners kissed passionately. They came up for air at the same time, and Ray attacked Fraser's neck marking him. The Mountie moaned in pleasure running his hands through the blonde spiky hair. 

Ray ran his hands up and down the Mountie's broad back and firm ass. "I love ya Ben," he whispered against Fraser's neck. "I need ya."

"I need you too Ray," Fraser murmured as he thrust his erection into Ray's thigh. The detective groaned and thrust his arousal up at Fraser. Shifting slightly, the lovers rubbed their hard cocks together causing a delicious friction. Soft moans of passion from the men filled the bedroom. Fraser moved his hand downwards and fondled Ray's balls, rolling them between his fingers. He pressed his knuckle lightly just behind the soft skin, and Ray cried out in ecstasy. 

"Oh God Ben," Ray whimpered. He drew his legs up towards his chest. "Make love to me. I need ta feel ya," he pleaded.

"Oh Ray," Fraser breathed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeh. I'm sure," Ray whispered into his lover's ear. "I want ya inside me." 

He sucked at the Fraser's ear lobe at the same time urgently thrusting his hard cock upwards wringing a loud moan from the Mountie. Fraser grabbed a pillow placing it beneath Ray's hips. Leaning forward, he kissed Ray's lips tenderly. Drawing back, he licked his finger and gently pushed into his lover. Ray moaned in delight running his hands through Fraser's dark hair. Encouraged by Ray's reaction, Fraser introduced a second and third finger gently thrusting in and out of the slender body. Ray whimpered in protest as he removed his fingers. Smiling Fraser kissed Ray softly positioning himself between Ray's spread legs. "I love you Ray," he said as he brought his cock to Ray's opening. 

"Love ya Ben," Ray murmured gazing into his lover's dark blue eyes. He arched off the bed as Fraser pushed his cock slowly into his body. Fraser caressed his partner's face and neck with one hand as he began to gently move within the tight channel. Encouraged by his lover's deep moans, Fraser slowly drew his cock out and plunged back into Ray's body harder and deeper with each thrust. Both men groaned with pleasure at the connection they felt with each other. Ray grasped his own erection pumping up and down in time with Fraser's thrusts. "Oh God Ben," Ray screamed as he came, spurting his semen between their sweat sheened bodies.

Watching Ray as he came sent the Mountie over the edge; his thrusting became more urgent, and he rammed his cock deep into Ray's body. Fraser squeezed his eyes shut as he came hard shooting his seed deep within his lover shouting his name over and over. Flopping forward exhausted onto his partner, he tried to control his breathing. Ray caressed his back kissing his neck gently. Opening his eyes, Fraser rolled off his lover gently pulling his softening cock free. He pulled Ray onto his side wrapping his arms around the blonde detective tightly. "I love you so much Ray," he whispered slinging his leg over the smaller man's thigh possessively.

Ray snuggled into the Mountie's warmth, feeling safe and loved. "I love ya too Ben," he murmured his eyes closing. Fraser caressed Ray's blonde hair until he felt his partner relax into sleep. Kissing him lightly on the forehead, Fraser closed his own eyes waiting for sleep to claim him.

***************Three days later: Fraser couldn't help smiling to himself as he opened the door to the small apartment. It felt like home, a feeling he had not had for a long time. Dief barged past settling himself comfortably on the couch. Sighing in exasperation at the wolf, Fraser placed his stetson on the small table by the door. He grinned foolishly; Ray had bought the table for him, especially for his stetson. Removing his tunic Fraser carefully hung it in the closet by the door. Moving to the tiny kitchen, he began to prepare Ray's favourite meal of pasta and tomatoes.

Half way through the preparation, there was a discreet knock on the apartment door. Turning down the heat, Fraser moved quickly to answer the door. Ray's landlady stood at the door, a worried look on her face.

"Good evening Mrs. Moore," Fraser smiled politely. "What can I do for you?"

"Evening Constable," she replied warmly. "It's none of my business, but I think you need to go downstairs. Detective Vecchio has been sitting in his car for about ten minutes, and I'm kinda concerned about him." Fraser smiled again; he knew Ray's landlady had a soft spot for the thin detective.

"Oh," Fraser said concern crossing his face.

"I just thought you should know. I noticed that he's had a bit of a cough recently," she said turning to walk back along the corridor. "And I thought he might need you."

"Thank you kindly," Fraser replied ducking back into the apartment to retrieve the keys. He ran down the stairs and out to the parking lot. Ray's GTO was parked in its usual space. Fraser could see his lover sitting in the driving seat, his head resting on the steering wheel. He hurried over to the car, and opened the driver's door.

"Ray," he spoke softly putting his hand on his partner's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Ray lifted his head slowly looking up towards Fraser's concerned face. "Don't feel so good Ben," he confessed coughing at the effort. Fraser suppressed a gasp as he noted the paleness of Ray's face, and the fact that the blonde held his arm across his chest as he coughed. Fraser sighed to himself; he had tried to get his partner to go to the doctor, but Ray had stubbornly refused. Fraser gently ran his hand over his lover's forehead - it was hot and sweaty.

"Come on. Let's get you inside," Fraser tugged gently at his partner, who slowly swung his legs round out of the car. Ray swayed as he tried to stand up, and Fraser leaned him against the GTO as he carefully locked the car. Grasping Ray firmly around his slim waist, Fraser led his partner towards the apartment building. They walked slowly along the corridor. Fraser was becoming increasingly worried; Ray was usually so lively and energetic but today he seemed to be having trouble putting one foot in front of the other. They eventually made it to the door, and Fraser helped Ray over to the couch. After helping Ray remove his jacket and shoulder holster, he lay him down disappearing into the kitchen. He returned quickly, a damp cloth in his hand. Kneeling by the couch, he gently wiped his partner's forehead and face, whispering softly to him. "Ray," he murmured gently stroking his blonde hair.

Ray opened his eyes smiling weakly. "Don't worry Ben. It's just the flu," he muttered coughing.

"I really think I ought to call a doctor," Fraser frowned. He went to get up, but Ray grabbed his arm pulling him back down. 

"No Ben. Don't wanna see a doctor. I just want ya," he coughed his eyes pleading. "Please Ben."

Fraser knelt by his partner concern still showing on his face. "Alright Ray. But if you are still no better in the morning, I am insisting you see a doctor," he replied firmly.

Ray regarded Fraser for a moment. His expression was determined, and Ray knew this was one battle he wasn't going to win. He sighed. "OK Ben," Ray murmured. "Just don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Fraser replied kissing his forehead and returning to stroking his lover's face and hair gently until Ray fell into a light slumber. He stirred occasionally as a cough racked his slender body. Satisfied, after half an hour, that his partner wouldn't wake for a while, Fraser returned to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal. He hoped that he would be able to persuade Ray to at least eat something light.

When the pasta was cooked, he returned to the living room gently shaking Ray awake. His face was still flushed, his blonde hair damp with sweat. "Do you think you can eat something?" Fraser asked. "It's your favourite." 

"Nah Ben. Not hungry," Ray croaked as he struggled to sit up. "Sorry," he looked down guiltily, a look of fear flashing in his blue eyes. He hated to let Fraser down; he couldn't bear the thought of losing the Mountie. He loved him so much, but he was afraid that Stella was right, and that he would do something to make Fraser leave him forever.

Fraser saw the look that crossed his partner's face and chastised himself for making Ray feel guilty. He silently cursed Stella Kowalski; she had hurt and frightened Ray with her cruel attack at the beginning of the week. Because of her hurtful words, Ray's confidence in himself, and his ability to maintain a romantic and loving relationship, had totally collapsed. He had cried in Fraser's arms terrified that the Mountie would leave him. 

"It's alright. It will keep. Why don't you have a shower and go to bed. I'm sure after a good night's sleep, you will feel much better," Fraser suggested pulling his lover to his feet and helping him towards the bathroom. Ray was still unsteady on his feet so Fraser stripped him down gently. Ray's whole body was soaked in sweat and he had started to shiver. Sitting Ray on the side of the bath, Fraser turned the shower on, altering the heat setting to cool.

"Will you be alright Ray?" Fraser asked doubtfully.

"Ya could join me," Ray teased making a feeble grab for the Mountie's arm. Fraser embraced his partner kissing him lightly on the lips.

Laughing lightly. "Unfortunately, I am not sure you are up to me joining you in the shower Ray," Fraser said grinning.

"Spoil sport," Ray replied giving Fraser a weak smile. "I love ya Ben."

"I love you too Ray. Now have a shower, while I clean up the kitchen," Fraser said lightly slapping Ray's ass as he left the bathroom.

Ray's legs still felt wobbly so he stepped into the shower carefully. He coughed. "Damn that hurt," he thought to himself as he clasped his arm across his chest to ease the pain. He held onto the wall for support as he let the cool spray bounce off his slim body. He didn't want to fall over as he didn't want to worry Fraser more than he had already. 

Suddenly feeling nauseous and dizzy, he turned off the shower carefully stepping out. He grabbed a towel and dried himself slipping on a pair of sweat pants that Fraser had left for him. A wave of nausea and dizziness hit him as he started out of the bathroom, and he lurched towards the toilet throwing up his breakfast and the coffee he had drunk that day. The dry retching started intermingled with a hacking cough. His chest hurt and he wrapped his arms tightly around himself. "Frase," he called weakly tears springing to his eyes. Before he could call again, he felt a gentle hand on his back rubbing in a circular movement.

"Ssshh Ray. It's alright," Fraser soothed kissing the top of his head. Ray dry retched for a few more minutes, eventually slumping against his partner's warm body. Tears of pain remained in his eyes, and Fraser gently wiped them away with his hand. "It's alright. I'm here now," he whispered. He gently wiped his lover's face with the damp cloth he had bought with him. Kissing Ray gently again, he lifted him easily into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom towards the bed. Pulling back the quilt with one hand, he carefully laid his partner down, covering him up snugly. He sat on the edge of the bed, gently running his hand down the side of this lover's face.

"Don't go," Ray murmured his eyes closing. "Stay. Don't leave me."

Fraser leant forward kissing his partner lightly trying to reassure the slender man with touch. "I won't go. I'm just going to lock up and turn off the lights. Then I'll be right back. Alright?" he asked.

"OK," Ray muttered sleepily.

Fraser moved around the apartment quickly and quietly turning off lamps and locking the apartment door securely. Dief was asleep on the couch. Taking a last look around the apartment, Fraser returned to the bedroom. He studied his partner in the dim light. Ray was lying on his side his face still flushed. His breathing was ragged and noisy, and he coughed every now and again. Fraser decided that whether Ray liked it or not, he was going to see a doctor the next day. He quickly stripped off his clothes folding them neatly onto a chair. Turning the light off, he slipped into bed behind his partner. He spooned his body around the slender body wrapping his arms protectively around Ray. He gasped slightly at the heat radiating from the smaller man. Ray snuggled backwards into the embrace. Fraser closed his eyes.

Fraser was startled awake by a hacking cough. Ray was standing by the bed holding his chest coughing. His slender body was bent slightly and sweat soaked, tears streamed down his face. The towel he held to his face was blood splattered. Forcing down his rising panic, Fraser leapt out of bed drawing Ray into a gentle embrace rubbing his back trying to soothe the coughing. Ray was trembling uncontrollably, and Fraser had seen the look of terror reflected in his lover's blue eyes. As his partner's coughing and trembling started to subside, Fraser carefully pushed Ray back down onto the bed ensuring that he stayed on his side. He gently wiped the blood from his partner's face and mouth. Ray's eyes closed in pain. Fraser stroked his partner's face reassuringly. "Ray. I'm just going to call for help."

Ray nodded his head feebly. Fraser hurried into the living room; grabbing the cell phone, he called an ambulance. Returning to the bedroom, Fraser quickly pulled on some clothes. He then sat on the edge of the bed clutching Ray's hand to wait for the ambulance.

Ray opened his eyes weakly looking up at Fraser. "I'm frightened Ben," he panted. 

Fear gripped Fraser; he noted with concern that Ray seemed to be struggling for each breath. "I know Ray. An ambulance is on its way," Fraser gently stroked his face with his other hand, squeezing his partner's slender hand with the other. "Don't be afraid. I'm here."

"Don't leave me. Make them let ya stay with me," Ray pleaded. "I don't want anyone else. I want ya. Please."

"I will. Sssshh. I promise I won't let them separate us," Fraser thought his heart would break at the quiet pleading from his lover.

**************

Fraser sat in the hospital waiting room, staring distractedly at the opposite wall. He had never been so afraid in his life. By the time, the paramedics had arrived, Ray had been fighting for each breath. He had slipped into unconsciousness during the ambulance ride. Fraser had grasped his slender hand tighter willing him hold on.

He jumped at the sound of his name. "Constable Fraser." 

Fraser looked up at the female doctor approaching him. "Constable Fraser. I'm Doctor Collins. I'm looking after your friend," she said offering her hand.

Fraser stood shaking her small hand. "How's Ray? Is he alright? Can I see him?" he babbled not being able to prevent the tears springing to his eyes.

"Let's sit down Constable Fraser," the doctor pulled him towards the chairs. Fraser let himself be led to the chair. Slumping down he stared at the doctor. She smiled warmly back, her hand resting on his arm, allowing the Mountie time to compose himself.

The Mountie took a deep breath. "How is he?" Fraser asked more calmly this time.

The doctor's face became serious. "Your friend is very poorly at the moment. He has viral pneumonia and one of his lungs collapsed." The doctor squeezed his arm in re-assurance as she noticed the panicked look that spread across the Mountie's face. "Don't worry. He'll be fine in a few weeks. We've put him on some pretty strong medication to treat the chest infection. We repaired his lung. He's on a respirator for the time being to give his lungs time to heal."

"The blood....," Fraser started to say.

The doctor silenced Fraser with a wave on her hand. "From his lungs, a result of the coughing and the infection. But don't worry, there's no permanent damage," the doctor explained.

"Can I sit with him?" Fraser asked even though he was afraid of the answer. He wasn't Ray's next of kin, and the hospital had every right to refuse the request.

Dr. Collins regarded the Mountie for a moment. Mind made up. "Of course you can sit with him. I am sure a friendly face will do him good when he wakes up," she said kindly. "Follow me Constable." Fraser choked back his surprise and followed the doctor through some double doors and along the corridor. Stopping at one of the rooms, the doctor held the door open. "He's in here. You can stay for as long as you like," she smiled.

"Thank you kindly," Fraser replied.

"We're keeping him heavily sedated at the moment. Press the call button if you need anything," she paused before walking away. "Oh Constable. If I were you, I would get the next of kin issue sorted out as soon as possible," she smiled.

Fraser blushed. "We will. Thank you kindly doctor," he replied.

"I'll be back to check on him in a couple of hours," the doctor started to walk along the corridor.

Fraser moved quietly towards the bed pulling a chair along with him. He studied his lover carefully. Ray was unconscious, his face deathly pale. An IV was attached to one arm, a respirator breathed for him, and a monitor recorded his heart and breathing rate. Sitting down, he took hold of one of the slender hands clasping it tightly. "Ray. It's Ben. I'm here, and I'm staying until you wake up my love," he whispered.

**************

Fraser had remained at his partner's beside for three days and nights. On occasion, the kindly nurses had dragged him reluctantly to their mess room to feed him, and allow him to use their shower facility. On the fourth day, Doctor Collins had felt that Ray's condition was sufficiently improved to remove the respirator and reduce the dose of sedative. To Fraser's relief, Ray had regained full consciousness that evening. His partner had spent most of the next two days drifting in and out of sleep, which the doctor had assured Fraser was normal.

Fraser sat watching his partner peacefully sleeping. The cough had almost faded and Ray had regained some colour to his face. Fraser smiled to himself; Doctor Collins was going discharge Ray to Fraser's care at the weekend. Fraser stretched his legs out; he checked on Ray before deciding to go in search of a cup of tea.

**************

Stella Kowalski tiptoed into the dimly lit room. Bending over the bed, she studied her ex-husband's face; he was sleeping. Sitting down in the chair, she watched as he slept. She looked up with a start as the door opened. "Damn," she cursed silently as the Mountie walked in a cup of tea in his hand. She wanted to be alone when Ray woke up.

He noticed her sitting in the chair. "Ms. Kowalski," Fraser nodded his blue eyes regarding her coolly. He couldn't help disliking the woman for all the hurt and pain she had caused Ray both in the past and the present.

"Constable," she acknowledged shivering slightly at his stare.

They both looked towards the bed as Ray stirred, mumbling in his sleep. Stella moved forward as Ray opened his eyes focusing on her face. He blinked obvious confusion showing in his clear blue eyes. "Ben," he muttered looking wildly around the room. "Ben."

Fraser barged Stella gently out of the way handing her his cup of tea to hold. He leant forward grasping Ray's hand. "It's alright Ray. I'm here. Ssshhh," Fraser soothed stroking Ray's blonde hair with his free hand.

Too surprised to argue, Stella stood back holding Fraser's cup of tea. She watched as the Mountie gently caressed her ex-husband's face and hair whispering soft words. Ray responded to the gentle caresses gazing up at the Mountie, a look of complete trust reflected in his blue eyes. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she realised with frightening clarity that this was who Ray had been talking to on the telephone the other day. Her Ray loved the rigid Mountie, except that he didn't look stiff and formal now as he tenderly whispered to her ex-husband. Stella could see the love mirrored on their faces; it shone out from their eyes and through the way they touched each other. She felt a stab of jealousy, but she knew in her heart that it was her own fault. She had driven Ray away, and now she had lost him forever. She quietly placed the mug on the tray, and crept towards the door. She turned as she opened the door; the two men were oblivious to her, lost in their love for each other.

**************

Fraser had carefully driven Ray home from the hospital. Settling him on the couch, he disappeared into the kitchen to make some tea. Dief curled up on the floor under the coffee table keeping a watchful eye on his new pack mate. Returned from the kitchen, Fraser handed his partner a steaming mug of coffee. "I've put some M&Ms in your coffee," Fraser said.

Ray looked up at Fraser lovingly accepting the mug. "Thanks Ben," he smiled.

Fraser smiled back. "You are very welcome." Dropping his head, he stared into his tea. "I'm glad you're home," Fraser muttered. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Yer not that lucky," Ray teased.

"Don't joke about it," Fraser looked serious. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Startled at his partner's reaction, Ray patted the couch beside him. "Come here Ben," he said quietly. Fraser obeyed without question. "Look at me," Ray tipped his face upwards so Fraser was looking directly into his eyes. "Listen to me. Yer stuck with me. I aint going anywhere, I promise. Long as I have ya, I'm happy. I want and need ya," he kissed Fraser lightly on the nose. "I love ya Ben, very much."

Fraser looked into Ray's eyes. "I love you Ray," he leaned forward claiming his lover's mouth. Pulling back from the kiss. "How are you feeling Ray?" Fraser whispered huskily.

"I'm good Ben," Ray breathed.

"Good," Fraser jumped up sweeping the smaller into his arms carrying him towards the bedroom. Dief leapt onto the couch curling up as the bedroom door slammed shut behind the two men.

THE END


End file.
